


A Skinny Fantasy

by TheOkayGatsby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasizing, John "Three Continents" Watson, John Watson Has a Large Cock, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV John Watson, Size Difference, Size Kink, but still 3rd person, no beta we die like men, sherlock's small waist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOkayGatsby/pseuds/TheOkayGatsby
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is skinny. It is a fact that everyone who meets him knows, but John Watson knows intimately.





	A Skinny Fantasy

Sherlock Holmes is skinny. It is a fact that everyone who meets him knows, but John Watson knows intimately. 

When Sherlock sulks on the couch, wanders in a towel, or attends to his experiments; John will watch from his vantage point. While Sherlock might be the one known for his deductions, John isn’t too shabby himself. His companion is undernourished due to his prevelency to not eat sustainably and from the physical strain from his cases. John wouldn’t be a good doctor to also not factor in genetics and his past drug use, but ‘the work’ seems to be the main cause.

But the good doctor isn’t complaining, not a bit. It is just… interesting. John wonders how it came to the exact size. Did he ever use a corset or a waist-trainer? Was it for a previous case? Did he purposely make himself look like that? He obviously is aware enough to have his bloody shirts tailored in as a second skin. But does Sherlock know the effect it had on John?

John won’t lie to himself about his fascination. He knows how quickly his thoughts turn sexual. He knows that he ponders late at night when thinking of his slender friend. 

He thinks of wrapping his war-torn hands around his waist. Feeling Sherlock’s skin through his violet, silk shirt after an adrenaline-filled case and pressing his against the door to their flat. The surprise and arousal in Sherlock’s eyes when he would look up at him would fulfill him with enough material in his wank bank for centuries at least. He would glide his hands down and under his shirt and happily hear Sherlock’s gasped moan. They would maneuver to Sherlock’s room and John would unwrap the taller, memorizing every inch of his pale, lean body, feasting his eyes like a convict with his dying meal. John would push him softly back onto the bed and kiss him lavishly. He would massage the taller’s arse while sucking love-marks on his neck and chest. John would open Sherlock with his fingers and tongue to prepare him for the next event.

God, John can’t wait for the next event. 

John isn’t one to flatter himself but he didn’t earn the reputation of John “Three Continents” Watson with just his technique alone, he also has a good tool. As a doctor, and a man, he knows he is well above average in the downstairs department. 

And he can’t wait to see what he looks like inside Sherlock. 

The stretch around his member as he would enter the thin man would be the best moment of his life. Hearing the symphony of Sherlock’s moans as John would watch a small bump form on his belly as he gets deeper and deeper would be historical. He would grasp that skinny waist and pleasure his companion until total completion. Sherlock’s angular face would, for once, relax with sleep and John would look on at his willowy body.

But of course that is only what he wants to do. For now John is satisfied with observing Sherlock's petite waist over his cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've literally read over 3000 fics and just thought, "Hey, I can write moderately well too!". This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and in general and I definitely wrote this at 2 am so yolo. This is just a little idea that popped in my head that I went with. And I can't get better at writing without writing so,,, cute!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Bookmark, kudos, and constructive comments are appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
